


if the world was ending (i'd be with you)

by chansllama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: End of the World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansllama/pseuds/chansllama
Summary: As the world ended, the two boys interlocked their hands and smiled.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	if the world was ending (i'd be with you)

**Author's Note:**

> a very quick 'end of the world' drabble i wrote months ago at 1 am instead of studying :D  
> idk i just felt like posting it today >.<  
> -character death is implied but it's soft, i swear.   
> -REALLY short lmao i'm sorry

Jaemin clutched Jeno’s hand tightly, digging his nails into the soft flesh of his palm. 

“I’m scared,” he whispered, clenching his eyes shut as a single, scorching tear trailed down his cheek.

Jeno squeezed his hand, his bottom lip trembling as he turned to face his lover, his  _ best friend _ . 

“We’re together. We’re  _ together _ ,” he whispered back, saying it with utmost reverence, as if it were a mantra; and in its essence, isn’t that exactly what it was? A prayer, a wish, a reason for gratitude - they were together, and that was what mattered. 

“I don’t want to die,” Jaemin sniffled, turning his head and burying it into the strong and comforting warmth of Jeno’s shoulder. “I really don’t want to die, Jeno,” he spoke into the flannel shirt that stretched across his lover’s chest, the sound muffled, and Jeno’s heart broke a little more when he felt the dampness on his shirt bleed into his skin. 

But what could he say in reassurance? Jeno didn’t like lying, especially to Jaemin, and he didn’t believe in false assurances either. A sob threatened to escape his throat at the helplessness of it all, but he had to be strong. For Jaemin. 

Jeno put his arm around the younger man and enveloped him in a crushing grip, hoping that his warmth would distract Jaemin from their guaranteed death sentence, that being in his arms while the world was ending would be of some comfort. 

“If we had more time, we could’ve been something- something  _ more _ ,” Jaemin breathed softly, and Jeno wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t attuned to everything that Jaemin did, if he wasn’t aware of every word that escaped his cherry-stained lips. 

“Jaemin,” he said softly; adoration, warm and sticky, coating every word. “You’ve given me  _ everything _ . You’re my entire world, you know? We were always enough, at least for me.”

Jaemin sobbed, tightening his arms around Jeno.

“You’re my entire world too.”

There was silence after that. Jeno and Jaemin never needed to speak to be able to communicate, and Jeno smiled briefly at the thought that in the twenty years of knowing each other, even as the world was ending, that hadn’t changed. 

He brushed back the hair on Jaemin’s forehead tenderly, pressing a firm kiss onto his skin after, reassuring him. They would be together, no matter what. 

Something in the air changed. 

Jeno could feel Jaemin’s heartbeat quicken and he attempted to tame his growing panic, hoping that in their last moments, he could be Jaemin’s rock. 

As he lifted his arm to brush through his boyfriend’s hair,  _ for the last time _ , his panic-addled brain supplied, he could see his hands trembling, shaking in their fear of the unknown, of death, of being away from Jaemin. 

He gasped as his limbs refused to move, fear crippling him at the thought of the tragedy that would strike the world that day, in that very moment. His eyes clenched shut of their own accord, and oh Gods above, Jeno  _ did not want to die today _ . 

He wasn’t ready. 

Jaemin wriggled in his arms, struggling to sit up so he could grasp Jeno’s face with his clammy hands, shaking him slightly to break him out of his panic.

“Jeno! Jeno? Can you hear me? Look at me babe, look at me,” he urged, his heart trembling with pain at the thought that their last moments together would be tainted with the bleeding red of panic, helplessness and frustration. 

Jeno blinked his eyes open, still gasping for breath, but he stared straight into Jaemin’s eyes. They conveyed more than Jeno was ever confident to put in words, and Jaemin’s heart broke at the stinging tears that rolled down his lover’s cheeks. 

He pressed their foreheads together, their hair damp with sweat, but the contact grounded him, grounded  _ them _ , kept them bound together even as the forces of the universe plotted to tear them apart. 

“I love you,” Jaemin breathed as he looked at Jeno; and clutched his head closer, hoping to brand the touch of his skin on his body so he could remember it lifetimes from now, even when they didn’t exist in the mortal realm together. 

Jeno smiled softly at the words, and he mouthed them back, his fingers tangling in Jaemin’s hair, revelling in their tangible, real, physical,  _ ethereal _ connection. 

In a last moment of desperation, Jeno surged forward and kissed Jaemin, his lips bruising and longing and  _ angry, _ angry that the world hadn’t given them enough time together, angry that a soul as beautiful as Jaemin’s would be put to rest so early, angry that the universe sought to tear them apart when it had taken them so long to get together. 

Their lips tasted of salt and Jaemin’s favourite cherry chapstick, teeth biting each other in their hurry to taste, to love, to  _ feel _ , for what would be the last time. 

As the world ended, the two boys interlocked their hands and smiled. 

They were together. 

**Author's Note:**

> :D  
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
